Trapped in Meyer
by Mrs Charlotte Mason-Cullen
Summary: Based on ITV's creation lost in austin, bella a girl from our world is trapped in the twilight saga. how will she cope?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from the twilight saga. That is Stephanie Meyers privalige, not mine. Got that? Good. Oh, and also my idea is based on Lost in Austin, an ITV Creation and stephanie meyer's books.

Trapped in Meyer

Chapter 1

The Door

Right,...right……ok, 5 phrases to sum up my life…ok, I got them,

1. I'm single

2. I live with my mom, who is engaged to Steve

3. I want a car

4. I am extremely clumsy

5. (This is the best, and worse one) I am obsessed with the twilight saga.

This is totally true, ask anybody who knows me and they will tell you.

Ok, lets go through this step-by-step, I am single, I have never had a boyfriend because I am waiting for my Edward Cullen, and also, because no ones ever asked me. I go to a high school in Phoenix, yes, where Bella used to live, where I look nothing like what I should am pale and a brunette, I am thin but obviously not sporty mainly because of the fact that if I was to try and kick a ball at you, I would be more worried for the person 30 yards away if I was lucky, other wise I would do something stupid like trip over my own feet, or somebody else's. To sum it up I am like Bella. I even share her name!

My mother is Like Rene, she is erratic and, if it wasn't for Steve, then who knows where she might be. When I'm not around Steve usually takes care of her, they have been engaged since February and they seem perfectly happy together. I think they will stay together.

I want a car because I shall soon be moving to forks (yes ok u can see what I meant) to live with my father, who works there as the one of 5 Firemen crew. So it is a choice of being picked up in an emergency fire truck or getting my own car (and yes I have wondered if Stephanie Meyer has used my life). So, now after reading the twilight saga I want to get a red Chevy truck like Bella's.

I LOVE THE TWILIGHT SAGA!! I can't help it, it is so like my life ok, not sooo, like y life but, you get what I mean. I have had to buy new copies of them because I have read them so many times they have fallen apart. I feel like I can relate to Bella in so many ways, I cried in new moon, and threw a fit in eclipse when Jacob Kissed her, I felt happy for her when she gave birth too Renesme and got any again at Jacob for calling her Nessie. You can now see why I don't have a boyfriend. But, as I said, I am waiting for my Edward Cullen.

There's one thing I am really curious about though. In my house there is a door. A door that has never been opened. As I was sitting through English reading 'Pride and Prejudice', I thought to myself, I shall investigate that door tonight, see if there's any thing interesting there. There probably isn't but I want to know anyway.

When I got home, I made sure that my mother was ok and I went and dumped my bags in my room and went straight to the door.

It looks like a normal door. White painted wood with a bronze handle but there was something engraved on it I couldn't read it but it had the letters b, e and w on it. The others had been painted over or scratched out. As I went to open the handle, a small part of me said that this really wasn't a good Idea, but, I decided to ignore the voice.

I closed my eyes, walked through the door and stepped into what I thought was a room.

Then i started to fall.


	2. Uh oh!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from the twilight saga

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from the twilight saga. That is Stephanie Meyers privalige, not mine. Got that? Good. Oh, and also my idea is based on Lost in Austin, an ITV Creation and stephanie meyer. U must know this by now! Fishes!

Trapped in Meyer

Chapter 2

Uh oh!

I had been falling for, literally, enough time to have a cup of tea and a Kit-Kat with a nap. I didn't know where I was. All I knew was that I was that I was falling. The place that I was falling in, lets call it the rabbit hole, was pitch black, wait, I like that, I was faling down the rabbit hole. Cool, ok, back to the story, I was laid on my back, lying on thin air. It was scary at first but after a a while it was ok. At times I didn't even know I was moving.

Then I landed. I landed on something squishy and soft, like a matress. I opened my eyes, expecting to see the rabit hole but instead I saw a celing, painted a glossy white. I slowly sat up and was surprised with what I saw. Infront of me was my room. Everything was In the same place but instead there were two suitcases packed, even though I cant remember having any previous arrangements to go away, and on my desk was a photo frame that, if it held what I though it would hold, showed a photo of my dad, exept, it did sill hold a picture of a man, just not my Dad. This man was tall and slightly chubby with short brown curly hair. I seemed to be standong next to him smilng although I couldn't remember ever seeing this man in my life. Underneath him sat a piece of paper saying Charlie.

"Bella!" some one called. It sounded like my mom. "yes?" I replied and a voive, I was almost sure it was my mom said "com on get your bags we need to go!"

"ok, I'm just getting them " replied, asuming she ment the bags packed that I had mentioned earlier. What is going on I thought to myself. When I got down stairs my mother greeted me and said " come on bella, the plane leaves in 3 hours, you need to get checked in!"

"plane?" I asked

"yes honey, seriously you aren't very organized are, dread to think what will happen when you get to you r transefer fligh, what will Charlie think?"

"Right, and mom, this is just for your sake, why am igoing to see charlie?"

"Because yor going to live with him honey! Is forks terrifying you that much that you want to forget it already? "

"forks? I'm moving to forks to live with Charlie, my dad right?"

"yes of cource hunny, are you sure your ok with this, and anyway, you have to call Charlie dad remember and don't complain about the police cruiser, he is gonna get you a car soon enough ok?"

"yes, ok mom" I was serioulsy freaked by this point, it sounded way to good to be true, this must be a set up, to frame me, htis cant possibly be real can it?


	3. Forks

Disclaimer: the characters from the twilight saga are owned my Stephanie Meyer. Not me, can u not see that? Fishes!

Chapter 3

Forks

I couldn't believe this, I didn't want to believe it, this couldn't possibly be happening, I must me dreaming, or unconscious. I pinched myself, I wasn't waking up.

At this point I was sitting in the car with Mom, at least I thought she was my mom, and she was trying to keep me from going to Forks, I knew I had to, just in case this was real. I felt real bad but I knew I had to go. I didn't know how to prove what was happening but I had decided that I was going to go along with the whole charade and see what would happen. I mean, nothing to bad could happen could it?

When i had got to the airport my mother had said farewell to me at security (where, as normal, the beeper thingy had gone off because of my effing bra clip! its so annoying!) where Rene cried and told me that she would be in contact soon. I didn't know what to say, i was in so much shock that I didn't know what to say! I knew Phoenix airport pretty well as me and my mom used to fly from here to go on holiday and it didn't seem like anything was different. i managed to find my way to the gate and bored the plane without any major accidents.

I sat in my plane seat and twiddled my thumbs trying to understand what was going on. In my mind there were only two explanations; 1) this was a set up to get me to see my dad, or 2) i had somehow become part of Twilight. There was no other way to explain the rabbit hole but how could all of reality have changed? this was getting weird so I decided that if it was a set up then I would be a good sport and play along or, if t was real then my life would soon be complete, i just had to get past the first few months without Edward. it was the only possible thing to do. I just have to hope that if this is real, Edward cant read my mind or who knows what he would think?

Before I knew it I had landed in Port Angeles. I hated having to find suitcase in airports but after tripping over many'a suitcase i found mine doing probably its 5th lap of the conveyor belt. I followed the signs for the way out and sure enough i saw the guy from the picture in my room. "Hey Bells, good to have you back!" the man shouted, i didn't know what else to do otherthan smile and wave!

Once I Had reached Charlie I just chocked out "Hey Dad, how've ya been?" he looked elated that i was engaging in a conversation with him, maybe this wasn't something Bella usually did, i only had the book to go by. He replied that he was well and then helped me carry my suitcases into the trunk.

I got into the other side of his cruiser, this was inevitable as the book had said and we began our journey to Forks. I was ecstatic that i was going to Forks where there would possibly be the chance of meeting Edward Cullen. I started to ask Charlie some questions as i watched the scenery go by. it was exactly how i had imagined it, green, wet but it was only drizzling so that wasn't to bad.

Once we had arrived at charlies house I had nearly fainted with excitement. Everything was how i had imagined it, there was only one way this moment could have been more perfect!


	4. OMG, IT'S EDWARDS VOLVO!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from the twilight saga

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from the twilight saga. That is Stephanie Meyers privilege, not mine. Got that? Good. Oh, and also my idea is based on Lost in Austin, an ITV Creation and Stephanie Meyer. U must know this by now! Fishes!

Trapped in Meyer

Chapter 4

OMG, ITS EDWARD'S VOLVO!!

Once I had got all my bags inside I started to unpack what was in the bags. It looked like the contents of my wardrobe but I looked for the blue shirt that Edward liked so much and made a mental note that I wouldn't wear it until he was OK. I didn't want to look to tempting on my first day!

Inside my bag there was a note. I ripped it open and read it quickly. The note said that I had swapped places with the Bella from this world and the Bella (me) from my world. This still didn't confirm anything. This could be a set up note, or it could be real, I didn't know if I would ever find that out! But, still, at least I knew what to expect. That evening I emailed my mom, telling her that I was ok and that I would email her soon.

That night, instead of lying awake crying, I lay awake thinking that if this could possibly be real, then what it would entail. I was about to start a whole new life, at this point I wasn't thinking about the consequences of what I had left behind, only that I was embarking on a much better life.

When I woke up the next morning and saw my dad sitting at the table with two sets of keys in front of him. I went and got the Cheerio's out of the cupboard and sat down pouring the milk onto my cheerio's that was already on the table.

"Morning, hunny, sleep well?" Charlie asked

"Yea thanks dad"

"Um, hunny, I kinda got you a car. It's a red Chevy truck."

"Wow, thanks dad, that's so amazing! Thanks sooo much, oh, wait, how much do I owe you?" I thought I needed to ask and there was about 500 in the suitcase and a card and pin with it. Charlie look embarrassed,

"Well, actually hunny, I already got it for you, as welcome home gift, its kinda old but it runs great."

"Aww Dad you really shouldn't have!" I felt bad, I mean, this guy wasn't even my dad! Charlie had to go a few minutes later and once we had said our good byes I realised I should probably set off too, I mean, school didn't start for another hour but I was sure to get lost. I ran upstairs to grab my bag and brush my teeth. Once I had locked up the house, using the set of house keys that had come with the car keys, I got into the truck. It was so cool inside, I felt like I belonged here in Forks better than I had done in Phoenix!

I had been driving for almost half an hour when I saw a sign post for Forks High School. I followed the signs for about 5 minutes and saw the reception. I got out the cab and pelted to the main office (yes, it was tipping it down) to get my time table and map of the school. as i asked for it the woman asked for my name, i said it was Bella swan and she gasped. Obviously i was the news of the town.

I ran back to my truck and followed the map to the students car park. I nearly crashed as i saw a shiny Volvo. OMG ITS EDWARDS VOLVO!!


	5. This is awful!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from the twilight saga. That is Stephanie Meyers privilege, not mine. Got that? Good. Oh, and also my idea is based on Lost in Austin, an ITV Creation and Stephanie Meyer. U must know this by now! Fishes!

Trapped in Meyer

Chapter 5

This is awful!

My heart started to race! What could I do? I couldn't go and say, 'hi, I'm Bella I love you, please turn me into a vampire' could i because that would be, that would be, well, ending the story to early. No, i would wait and play along. I found myself a seat in my home room. I saw a few people who I'm sure must be Angela and Lauren but i couldn't be sure. I sat on my own and decided to wait until I was approached. I started my day off normally but kept getting lost and falling over people. The hardest Place to find was trig.

After i maneged to find trig I new that i had to sit next to Jessica. I went and sat down at the back of the class and waited for the class to begin. I wasn't brilliant at trig but i couldn't see why i had to Do it. IT'S SO BORING!! I then saw a tallish brown haired Girl approach me. i was thrilled, this must be Jessica, finally, after being ignored all day i was going to be talked to. She came over and said " Hi, urm, Bella right?" " yea, that's me!" "right, well, your kinda in my seat." I turned bright red. i was so sure someone was going to be nice to me and look what i did. " oh, that's OK Jessica" "How did you know my name?"

Bugger, how do i get out of this, "Ur, I heard you talking to someone earlier and they said your name?" I really hope this works " oh, OK but, can i sit down now, class has nearly started.

i went to my seat with a face like a tomato. How stupid could you get? Ugh this is embarrassing. i went through the rest of the day waiting for my first Glimpse of Edward. I didn't have too wait long.

I walked to lunch, kind of with Jessica. I more sort of tagged along but when w sat down to lunch, Mike Who i had met in English came and sat next to me. I listened more than I talked i didn't really care because, i saw them.

I nearly started to cry. They were impossibly beautiful. You can't possibly describe it. I was thinking about what Edward could hear. Could he hear me. fck, what do i do if he's listening to what I'm thinking. I should stop thinking this that's for sure. Oh hell. What do i do uh, uh, right, tune out, take in Mikes inane drivel. But, if i wasn't careful, i could ruin this by saying 3 fatal words. how do i stop myself from saying them. oh hell.

When I got to Biology The teacher told me to sit in the middle and, sure enough, He came in and sat next to me. I can not tell you how hurt i was when he pulled his Chair away from me. Ah, i nearly started to cry, wait, he could possibly hear me, OK, a little test, i will say hello in my head, if he says hello, he can hear me. aw crap he would just hear that and know what I was up to. I'm Sure I saw him smile, like a private joke. ah, heck, I'll say it. "Hi, Edward right?" " yes, how are you Bella? " argh, please don't faint please "I'm fine" i managed to choke out " and you" "Fine thank you" but then he turned away. Leaving me hurt. What should i do? This was awful! I don't no what to do. I knew that I wouldn't be able to see him for at least another two weeks, if things went to plan he would got to Alaska tomorrow but, ah, this hurts.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from the twilight saga. That is Stephanie Meyers privilege, not mine. Got that? Good. Oh, and also my idea is based on Lost in Austin, an ITV Creation and Stephanie Meyer. You must know this by now! Fishes!

Trapped in Meyer

Chapter 6

I can not tell you how much the next two weeks dragged on, it was like i was in a time warp, time made no difference to when i wanted him. I knew he wouldn't be there for the next two weeks but that didn't soften the emotional blow. I went around like usual, talking to Angela, never knowing what to say.

My heart nearly skipped several beats the next time i saw him. he was sitting with his family, talking like normal. But he kept looking round, amused, hell, he can read my thoughts!. urm, quikly, _think nothing!_ OK, that probably didn't work, i started singing _"you smell like vampire, you smell like werewolf" over and over in my head._

In Biology, things got scary. In the book, Edward was meant to stop talking to me, to be rude, but he couldn't stop talking, asking me questions, random but, i didn't mind. I had a sudden though, what if i controlled whether he could hear my thoiughts. there was no harm in trying was there? K, here we go..._"Edward, if you can hear me, tap the table twice...please" _he tapped the table, and smiled at me, his eye watering smile that makes me go gooy even now! this was going to be awkward.

Over the next couple of days I talked to Edward like there was no tomorrow. He never said that he loved me but, the way he looked at me, as i said, gooy.

The spring dance was next weekend and Jessica and Anglela wanted to go and get their dresses in Port Angeles and, as i definetly wasn't going, two right feet, even worse than two left feet, was holding me back, so i agreed to help advise. So, wednesday night, i went into port Angles with Angela and Jessica. Angela ended up with a beautiful red off the shoulder dress and Jessica a green strapless above the knee dress.

I decided that I needed to go to a book shop, Jessica said that she hadn't been to the one in Port Angeles before but, she thought that it was down the main road. I went looking for it and, no matter how much i tried to avoid it, I got lost. Then, "OI OI SEXY HUNNY!" CRAP, i knew this would happen, oh no, don't run, just go down the road and get back onto the main road. But, again, i got onto a little alley way. The man from before had got some off his friends to come with him. I screamed, i Started to back againts the wall, a BIG mistake, the man started shouting stuff at me. like, "nice tits luv!" He came up to me, He put his hand on my face, pinning me to the wall, he got ever close, lips ready and then he suddenly came away from me, his head smashed againts the wall and he slumped to the ground. Edward stood in front of me fuming! i ran into his arms and started to ball my eyes out! He cradled be in his cool stone arms and stroked my hair in an attempt to calm me down

We stood there in the ally way for i dont know how long, time didn't matter. i kew how much this mus be hurting him but, he didn't vioce his plan.

Eventually he got pulled me into his car and drove me to the Italian restaurant.

We went in, and got seated. I had stopped crying by now and Edward, well, as expected bought food for just me. I ate slowly, just looking at his face, he smiled at me and, after he had payed, we got back into his car. His driving didnt scare me. I knew that his reaction time was good so it didn't really didn't bother me.

I started to think, he must know that I know what he is, never to late to test that theory either.

"Edward...I know what you are."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from the twilight saga. That is Stephanie Meyers privilege, not mine. Got that? Good. Oh, and also my idea is based on Lost in Austin, an ITV Creation and Stephanie Meyer's books.

Trapped in Meyer

Chapter 7

"what do you mean? You know what i am?" he asked scared

"I mean that I know your a vampire." I said, why did i open my big mouth?

"How can you know that, i mean, what?" He looked at me, as though to say i'm sorry.

"What you are doesn't change anything. I still love you, more than you can ever know." i started to cry, i loved this guy to much.

"But, sure, me being what i am scares you!" he pleaded.

"I know that you could never hurt me, I trust you."

"how can you know that? he asked, still not looking at the road but at me.

"its a really long story and, also, you probably wont belive me." i said quietly.

"I'm a vegetarian vampire and you say i wont believe you!" he said incredulously.

" OK, then, here goes, but you have to promise not to laugh or interrupt me until finish OK?"

"fine, please, go ahead."

I told him that I was from a different world, that in this world our lives were planned out. I told him That I wouldn't tell him the future unless it was necessary. But I told him that we would be together, always.

"Wow, and i thought I wasn't normal. So you know about my past, present and future, and, unless you want to change back with the bella who was meant for this world, then you and i will always be together?"

"pretty much, although, i don't know if you still want to be with me, seen as i'm not meant for this world"

"NO, i want you Bella, forever, i love you, i need you, you are my life now, i can't do anything without you!" I started to cry. i didn't realise we were parked outside my house. that set me off even more. Eventually, he pushed me out the car and said that he would see me soon. He hugged me and then drove away.

As i got into the house, Charlie was watching a game so i said hi and then took myself off to my room.

I started to get changed when i heard a thud below the window. I pulled on my dressing gown, laid my bra and top onto the chair, opend the window and looked down. Edward stood there with a sheepish grin on his face.

" i thought you knew that i would come to your window." bugger, ah crap, he saw me undressing, well this sucks! or does it?

"give a second to change into some sweats and then I'll open the window for you."

"Thanks hunny!" I Got dressed at double speed and then opened the window. Sure enough, there he was within a tenth of a second standing in my room. I rushed up to greet him with a hug and he greeted me back.

"are you not tired?" he asked.

"well i am now." i hadn't realised how tired i was. "thanks for making me realise!"

"Your welcome. but anyway, you look awful, you realy need to get some sleep!"

"sure, but before we go anywhere, can you read my mind?"

"funny you should ask that, Its as though you turn it on and off! Sometimes I can hear you, and other times no! But, its always when you are trying to talk to me, like, one time, you said, "Edward, can you hear me?" i was so freaked I nearly fell off my chair!" he laughed, and looked at me intently.

"you know, you really shouldn't do that."

"what?"

"dazzle me, its so unfair"

"Do I dazzle you when i do this?" he leaned into me, close and closer. he closed his eyes and i closed mine. His cool lips reached mine, this was my first kiss, and, i loved it, our lips seemed to be made for each other. But then, after a few seconds, he broke off.

"this is wrong" he sighed.

"how, how could this be wrong?"

"you have no idea how lovely you smell do you?"

"no" i yawned out. Edward picked me up into his marble arms. He placed me onto my bed, tucked me in and kissed me lightly on forehead.

"Please don't go!"

"i wont go i promise, I love you, and, if your lucky, I'll be here in the morning."

"if your not I'll assume its sunny!"

"Even if it was sunny I would be here."

"thank you Edward, for everything." he smiled. It was the loveliest thing to go to sleep with that picture still in my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from the twilight saga. That is Stephanie Meyers privilege, not mine. Got that? Good. Oh, and also my idea is based on Lost in Austin, an I.T.V Creation and Stephanie Meyer's books.**

Trapped in Meyer

Chapter 8

I woke up due to the unnatural light in my room. Edward was sitting on the rocking chair in the direct light. His pale skin looked as though it was covered in diamonds. I sat there, just, staring, not wanting to ever look away from my angel. He smiled at me, flashing his incredibly white teeth at me. I quickly jumped out of bed realising that i was half an hour late for school.

"good morning!" he said. he practically flew out of his chair and pulled me into his arms.

"sorry, human moment!" I dashed out of the room and into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. How could I let myself be seen like this? My hair was all over the place, my breath stank and worse of all my top had been caught up and was revealing nearly all of my chest, but not enough to be that embarrassing. I washed, dressed myself and brushed my hair and teeth.

I walked out of the bathroom and down into the kitchen and there he was in all his glory. He had made me breakfast, pancakes with maple syrup, yum! How did he know that Pancakes were my favourite?

I suddenly whirled around tol ook at the clock, I was late, oh no, this explained why Charlie wasn't shouting questions at me asking why I had a boy in the house. If I went now i would make it, but the pancakes, nooooooo! Ah well, there will be more pancakes. I picked up my bag and started walking out the door, I heard a chuckle behind me, ah, yes, He would be able to drive me there in a matter of seconds if necessary. so, no need to rush.

after i had cleared up, Edward pulled me into his arms, not that i wouldn't have run there anyway, and we went hand in hand to his car.

When we got to school, in an impressive2 minutes, he got out of the car and he got out of the car and before i could open the door he was there opening it, he was going to have to learn that i could look after myself.

We went hand in hand to meet Jessica, as we were about half way there he smiled and said to himself, don't turn green!, i wouldhave to quiz him about that later.

Jessica practically sprinted to meet us. Edward said "hello Jessica" and she almost fainted, She gave me a knowing look and said that she would see me in spanish. As she went of, Edward told me that she was waiting to ambush me in spanish.

"at least tell me what she is going to say!"

"that wouldn't be fair!"

"please" i said, whilst fluttering my eyes

"ah, go on then, since you asked so nicely, she wants to know if we're going out, and what our relationship is like and what happened last night."

"oh dear God, well, this should be fun!" the bell range and as a parting gift he kissed my forehead and went off to his next lesson.

_To spanish_! I thought and I headed off.


End file.
